


Drunken Mistake

by kawaiitickles



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiitickles/pseuds/kawaiitickles
Summary: You both had a little too much to drink but only one of you remembers.





	Drunken Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead. Turn back now.

Dan had woken up with a familiar feeling, heavy clouded head, his stomach not settling quite right, his eyes stinging at every ray of light. It was like college all over again. Aspirin, he needed aspirin. He slowly sat up, cradling his head in his hand, his elbow propping him up. Next to him, warmth radiated off of a sleeping figure, which was strange because most, if not all nights he was the only person in his bed.  
His forehead creased as he strained his eyes to make out the girl. A blanket of (Y/C/H) covered her face which was resting on her arm. A Rush tee shirt was the only thing to cover her bare body, obviously something had happened last night. Something Dan was trying his hardest to remember. He looked down, he was only dressed in boxers. He rubbed his temples, then his eyes, begging his brain to kick into gear.  
He looked over again at the slowly rising and falling figure. He knew that mass of hair, he knew that little birthmark on their shoulder, and he knew that soft snore. Oh god, he knew everything about this person. Oh god, he knew this person. Oh god.  
He carefully slid out of his messy bed, grabbing last night’s shirt and jeans off the floor, praying to any God that would listen, that you would not wake up. He clenched his teeth as the door creaked louder than usual and he cursed himself for putting off fixing it for so long.  
The door closed with a small ‘click!’ and Dan let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He padded down the hallway to his dimly lit living room. Quickly pulling on his clothes, he sat on the couch, head in hands, recalling last night.  
As soon as he realized it was you it had all flooded back, the party, the drive home, the causal conversation, the kiss. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he remembered you crawling on top of him, as clumsy as ever, giggling, planting kisses all over his face and down his neck as your hands grabbed at his curls. It was so easy last night, there was no awkwardness, he already knew all your secrets, everything you liked, everything you wanted, when he had hung out with people who joked about dicks all day those kind of things got brought up. He had never imagined he’d ever need to use the knowledge, even if he had always secretly wanted to.  
You were both so drunk. Maybe that’s what made it so easy. Maybe. Or maybe because you had called each other best friends for long everything was just easy between you too. Every hard conversation, every joke, every smile, every confession.  
No, not every confession. He would never confess that he liked you more than a best friend. He knew it was childish, like he was back in high school, but he was afraid of commitment and he could never imagine loosing you over the stupid mistake of promising you forever, something he was too afraid to promise.  
But this, oh god, what if you thought he took advantage of you. What if you thought he only agreed to take you home last night was to get in your pants? Could you think that of him after everything you two had been through?  
You were so drunk last night. He didn’t think you intended on getting that drunk but everyone just kept taking shots, and he watched, laughing, knowing his limit. But after you asked if you could crash at his place, too afraid to be on your own in this state, you said that they could take an UBER home, and that he could have fun too. That’s when you handed him a shot. And you looked at him with your big puppy dog eyes and begged, already hanging on to him for support. He sighed and rolled his eyes because he knew he couldn’t say no to you. And your glasses rang as they clanked together before you both swallowed the warming liquids. You had made a face that made him laugh. That’s where it went wrong. Of course he could of told you no. He was an adult, he knew his limits. But every time you came up to him he was putty in your hands, only getting more and more moldable as the night went on. By the time his big fingers were able to clumsily request an Uber your hand was in his, not an uncommon this of course when you were sober, you both had a very touchy relationship. You leaned against him for support and he did the same to you. One gust of wind could have taken you both out.  
The ride home was short, your eyes were threatening sleep and his head resting against yours probably didn’t help. But there was something about the way your fingers intertwined with his that made him so comfortable.  
You both had made it into his house only after struggling with the keys for a good two minutes. You laughed at each other’s attempt of sticking the key into the lock. You had let out a moan of fake pleasure when the key finally slid in.  
Dan laughed at the memory of it all but just as the sound left his throat his bedroom door creaked open and he could hear your footsteps coming down the hall. His heart fell into his stomach, sinking lower and lower with every gentle step. This was it. You were either going to kill him or never talk to him again.  
Or… smile and wave as you passed the living room into the kitchen. Dan held his breath, not wanting to look too confused.  
“What cha laughing at?” You hummed, his Rush shirt lifted slightly, showing the pair of underwear you must have slipped on before coming out, as you reached for a glass in his cabinet. His face grew hot and he looked down at his phone that was dead on the couch next to him so you wouldn’t see him staring.  
“Uh, just Arin texting me.” He mumbled.  
“Tell him I said ‘Hi.’” You walked over with your glass of water and some pills in your hand. Aspirin, his head ached at the realization his hang over was still very much there. You sat down next to him as casually as ever, kicking your feet up on his coffee table. He stiffened next to you, but quickly relaxing trying not to look too worried. Your head resting against his arm as your nursed your water slowly.  
It was a long silence. Dan sat next to you hoping you couldn’t hear his heart thundering in his chest because he could definitely hear it in his ears.  
“Thanks for letting me crash here last night.” You finally said. Dan waited for more, for the yelling to start, for the betrayal in your voice, anything other than this causal act.  
“I went too hard last night. I’m so sorry. I really appreciate you getting me here safe. I can’t remember a thing after you agreed to take me home, I have no idea what shots I was taking I just knew that people kept handing them to me. Oh god, I really hope I didn’t throw up on your floor. Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” You laughed, your head still resting on his arm.  
Oh.  
Oh no.  
“Yeah, it was no problem.” His voice was horse, this was so much worse than you being mad. How was he supposed to tell you what happened last night? He could hardly comprehend it himself, but at least he remembered.  
“You didn’t have to sleep on the couch, it’s not like we haven’t cuddled before, Avidan.”  
‘You have to tell her now.’ He thought to himself.  
“And thanks for letting me borrow the tee-shirt. That dress was so uncomfortable.”  
‘Do it. Now.’  
“But I really should be going. I have work in a couple hours. I’m so lucky I woke up in time.” You sat up, stretching next to him and then running a hand, with much difficulty, through his hair.  
“You look like you were in a tornado, you must have been really uncomfortable on this couch.” You laughed standing up. Dan let out a forced laugh and watched you walk into his room to change.  
‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Tell her now. Tell her.’  
You said your goodbyes and gave him a hug he couldn’t quite reciprocate. You shot him a concerned glanced and asked if he was alright to which he just nodded and smiled. The door closed with a click and he waited to hear your car drive off before he finally let out a defeated groan.  
“You dumb fuck.” Lightly banging his head against the wall. 

 

Dan had pulled himself together just enough to look acceptable at the office, a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. He sported his glasses today, not wanting to bother his head with contacts, the hang over still drilling into the back of his skull.  
He was hoping there weren’t a lot of people at the grump space today, maybe Matt and Ryan? Of course Arin. He needed Arin. Which is why as soon as he stepped in the door way and saw his best friend in the makeshift kitchen and set his coffee down and dragged him into a quiet, hardly used hallway.  
“I need help.” He said quietly, making a mental note of everyone he passed. Too many people, it was supposed to be a slow Monday.  
“Oh God, you’re pregnant.” Arin said seriously.  
“Dammit, Arin. I’m serious. I fucked up. Big time.” Dan pleaded for his friend to be serious. As many jokes as those two had shared there were just as many serious conversations and Dan knew Arin would help him.  
“Alright, I’m sorry. Are you okay?”  
Dan looked back to make sure they were alone, “I slept with (Y/N) last night.” He said quietly just loud enough for Arin to hear.  
“YOU FUCKED (Y/N)?” Arin practically yelled, sending Dan’s hand shooting up to cover his mouth.  
“Shut the fuck up!” He hissed, watching his friends wide eyes freak out shoving his hand away.  
“What happened? What did she say? How was it?” He shot off questions, receiving a dark glare for the last one knowing damn well Dan was not one to kiss and tell.  
“She doesn’t remember.” He said slowly, “But we were both drunk! I didn’t remember at first either. Dude I fucked up.” He quickly added.  
“But you did tell her this morning right? When she was sober?” Dan averted his eyes knowing his friend was going to judge him for the truth.  
“Dan?” Arin asked again.  
“No, I was too afraid.” He admitted quietly.  
“So you just think it’ll be better when she figures it out on her own and then realizes you didn’t tell her?” There was slight irritation in Arin’s voice as he explained what he thought was obvious.  
“No… this is why I need your help.” Dan pleaded.  
“What do you want me to do? Tell her?”  
“No!” Dan half shouted. “No, god no. Just… I dunno man.” He slouched against the wall defeated. Running his hand over his face and through his hair.  
“You need to tell her.” Arin said sternly. “Or else this could look really bad for you. She could think you took advantage of her.”  
Dan groaned in agreement, knowing what he had to do. Tonight, he would do it tonight, after work he’d just go to your place. Explain the whole thing, apologize. Beg for your forgiveness because the longer he waited the worse it would be.  
Dan and Arin stepped out of the hallway towards the common room when Dan noticed multiple sets of eyes averting their gaze when he glanced at them.  
“Arin, I’m going to kick your ass.” He mumbled at his friend. The whole office knew. 

 

It wasn’t uncommon for you to stop by the office unannounced, you enjoyed spending time with Ross, Vernon and the interns when the boys were recording. It was like your home away from home. You constantly found yourself crashing on the couches before and after work seeing as their office was only a few minutes away your job.  
You casually plopped down in a rollie chair next to Ross, letting the momentum slowly inch you closer to him before you were uncomfortably close, obnoxiously looking him arm to see what he was working on. He snickered at you, a shit eating grin mocking you.  
“What?” You laughed, never being annoyed with his antics.  
“You know what.” He said, acting as if he was paying little attention to you. Across the room Suzy’s head shot up and she glared over at Ross, throwing one of her plushies from her desk at him.  
“Shut up, Ross.” She warned.  
“Wait, what?” You asked confused. “What do I know?” She looked over from Suzy and back to Ross.  
“Nothing.” Suzy answered, her voice innocent but concerned. She never kept things from you so you knew you were missing something important.  
“Ross?” You asked again.  
“You sleeping with Danny?” He chuckled, “ Well, are his songs true? Is he really is big as he says he is?” You looked at him confused, then to Suzy, and that’s when you noticed all the eyes and ears on you.  
“Wha-?” You said softly before it started coming back. And it came back fast. Every touch, every kiss, every word you had said to each other. Your face turned to fire as you recalled the night before. “Everyone knows?” You avoided eye contact, looking at your clamy hands.  
“Was it supposed to be a secret?” Ross asked, not his joking self. You stood up without replying, biting your bottom lip, stopping yourself from screaming for Dan right there. Instead you walked towards the recording room knowing damn well they were working right now.  
You were usually against confrontation but there was a fire burning inside you right now that wanted to consume Danny. Not in the way it wanted to last night, no, now you wanted to see him withering in pain. You two had never gotten into a fight let alone had any negative feelings towards each other but now all you saw was red.  
He knew. He told everyone. He didn’t even have the decency to tell you. He used you. And now you were going to use his body as a punching bag.  
You opened the door more aggressively than you meant to, startling both the laughing men.  
“Dude, were recor- oh.” Arin looked over at Dan who looked up at you in fear. He knew what he had done.  
“We need to talk, now.” You said low, trying to suppress the need to strangle him right there but you would hate for the microphones to pick up any proof of his murder.  
“Uh…” Dan looked over at Arin who gave him a ‘don’t look at me’ shrug.  
“Now.” You said again.  
He followed you into Arins office and you closed the door, knowing that a dozen eyes followed you both. You tried to keep your voice low, you hated drama, and you hated being in this awkward position with your friends, but Dan just had to tell everyone.  
“Listen, I can explain.” He started but you cut him off.  
“How could you?” You almost cried. You expected to go in there angry and strong but ended up looking weak and hurt. You crossed your arms trying to hold yourself together, you didn’t realize how much he had hurt you until you were standing alone with him. All the anger you had for him a minute ago was gone and turned into mushy sadness.  
“How could you tell everyone? How could you look me in the face and lie to me? I thought we were friends, Dan. I thought we were best friends.” You watched the floor, holding back tears.  
“I swear I didn’t mean for them to find out, (Y/N). I’d never intentionally hurt you.” He reached for you, placing his hand gently on your arm. His skin burning against yours.  
You remembered last night.  
You had made it to the couch, a victory in itself. Dan had stretched out, his long legs across his coffee table, knocking a few magazines off in the process. You laid against his shoulder, humming in happiness a song that was playing in the car. He sang softly to your music, making you smile. This was what happiness was.  
“I could spend forever like this.” You admitted. Hoping the words came out somewhat coherent.  
“I wouldn’t mind that.” He smiled. You lifted your head off his shoulder to get a good look at his face, you wanted to appreciate every part of this moment. He looked down at you, you could smell the mint and rum on his breath.  
And then your lips were on his. You weren’t sure who leaned in first. Maybe neither of you did. Maybe the magnetic feeling that always pulled your hand towards his, or your head towards his shoulder, or your arms around him, moved to your lips. Maybe it was just something neither of you could control. Maybe this was what the universe wanted.  
Or maybe it was the tenth shot. Who knows?  
But soon you were straddling him, his lips hungrily moving over your mouth, down your neck making your head drop backwards and a low moan roll out of you. You returned the favor while your hands curiously slid beneath his shirt feeling every muscle, every goose bump. It was hard to be away from his lips for even a second as you pulled the fabric off of him but it was worth it. Every bit of skin that came into contact with him was like electricity sparking a fire in your core that drove you crazy. And inside him the fire was lit to, you could feel it growing in his pants. Those damn pants. More unneeded fabric.  
You would have taken it on the couch, the table, the floor if it was necessary but he was much smoother than you. He was able to lift you up and onto your feet in one smooth motion, hardly breaking contact, only to remove your shirt. His hands fumbled with your bra as your feet fumbled towards his bedroom, bumping into a few walls on the way.  
He tossed the clothes onto his bedroom floor as you worked on his belt, and then button and finally his zipper. You were impatient and needy while let you do whatever you wanted to him. He was too afraid to cross the line that you were sprinting passed. He wanted you and he wanted you bad, but there was still that voice yelling at him to stop. But with your hand gripping onto his shaft and your thumb sliding over the sweet spot he blocked it out completely.  
“Fuck…” He whispered, his knees buckling slightly. You pushed him towards the bed and he stepped out of the pool of clothes at his feet landing back first onto the bed. You removed the rest of your clothing before kneeling in front of him and filling your mouth with him.  
“Fuck.” He was louder now. His hand sliding over your head and lightly gripping your hair. He wasn’t a forceful person but he loved the way you sounded gagging as he shoved your head down, feeling the muscles in your throat around his cock.  
When he let you free he watched you to make sure you were all right but that devilish smile reassured him you were just getting started. There were a few more bobs of your head before you started crawling up him, your lips finding his again.  
The tip twitched against your opening, begging to enter, but you loved to watch the way you made Dan feel. You loved the way he wanted you.  
“Beg for it.” You whispered into his ear, smirking. Your teeth nipped at his skin waiting for a response.  
“You shouldn’t of said that, sweet heart.” He growled. He flipped you onto your back with ease, his arms controlling every motion of your body. Your drunk mind took a couple seconds to comprehend that he was now in control.  
One of his large hands wrapped around your neck, squeezing just enough for you to get the idea, the other hand slid between your thighs, threatening to enter you.  
“Danny…” You whined as his fingers felt their way through your folds and gently across your clit sending goose bumps down your body. His grip on your neck tightened a little and you could feel yourself get wetter.  
“Beg for it.” He commanded back, and you begged as if your life depended on it. You moaned his name, whining as his fingers grew more impatient to enter you. You pleaded and your back jerked slightly, trying to force them in yourself. Anything, you needed anything, it was becoming too much.  
“Fuck.” You moaned as you felt one finger slide in, and then two, he pumped slowly at first but he was hungry too, he wanted more than just foreplay. But you were already so close to coming, your fingers gripped his bed sheets, and then your hair, and then his arm, it was too much and your body was unsure of what to do with itself. His fingers moved fast and your head started to spin, you were moaning, or screaming, you weren’t sure, but it turned him on. His dick was rock hard, begging for some action. And finally when you had calmed down he took his opportunity.  
Dan Avidan was no liar. He told the world his dick was magic and he was right. It was like it was made perfect to drive you insane. And Dan loved it. He loved the way he made you squirm underneath him. He loved the way his hand felt around your throat. He loved the way he would make you his.  
He would blame it on the alcohol of course, the reason he couldn’t last as long as he would like. But really he knew it was the way he thought about you constantly and how he had always wondered how this would feel that sent him over the edge. He had finally got what he had wanted and he wanted more, so much more.  
It ended with his head in your neck, both of you panting, exhausted, satisfied.  
He kissed your forehead before you stumbled to the bathroom to clean yourself off, or try to at least. You tried to remember if you had missed any birth control in the last month but you were too tired to even recall. You just wanted to crawl in bed and pass out. He slipped a shirt over your head per your request before you laid your head on his shoulder, a norm for you both. It was so easy to be next to him. It was that magnet that always pulled you together. 

 

You were sure your face was red, but you weren’t sure if it was from the tears or from the pay he still make your stomach do flips when you thought of him, after all he had done.  
“Please listen to me, just let me take you out, we can talk about this.” He pleaded quietly. “You’re my best friend. I never meant to hurt you. You know me.”  
You thought you did. It wasn’t the sex you were mad about, it was the lies. You looked like an idiot in front of everyone, all of your friends.  
“Just… Just leave me alone.” Your eyebrows knitted together as you tired to force back the rest of your tears. Your hand wiped away any remaining tears and you cleared your throat.  
“(Y/N), wait.” Danny whispered as you opened the door. You didn’t. You walked out, not looking at any of your friends, embarrassed as could be. This was the walk of shame. 

 

You smoothed your dress before taking a deep breath and walking to the Grump Space, you hadn’t been back in about a month. Of course you kept in touch with everyone, that’s how you knew all about the Holiday Party. Everyone but Dan.  
You smiled, said your hello’s and hugged your friends. It was almost like nothing had changed, except there was a six foot tall wall flower that watched you from across the room with his breath held.  
You were there almost an hour before you finally snuck over to him. Everyone else was preoccupied with other youtubers, drinks and games. You didn’t want anyone watching this time.  
“Hey.” You smiled, sitting down next to your old friend. You could see how uncomfortable he was around you, afraid to do anything wrong. “How are you?”  
“I’m okay. Living that Youtuber life. Wow that sounded douchey.” You both laughed. And then it was quiet and you both people watched for a while, both waiting for the other person to talk first. You hated it. You missed him.  
“I’m sorry.” You finally said, picking at your nails. He looked at you confused, and then shook his head.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, (Y/N). I was horrible, I should have known better. You have every right to be mad at me. I practically used you.” He was beating himself up like he had done every day since you had left. It was so rehearsed in his head, he wouldn’t let himself forget what he had done.  
“Dan,” You laughed quietly, “I was never mad about the sex. I just wish you hadn’t lied to me.” You grabbed his hand, there was that magnetic attraction again. You swore it tingled across your lips and you wondered if it was the same for him.  
“But-“ he started but you cut him off.  
“I mean, really, Mr. Sexbang, in another life maybe there could have been a round two, or three. Because dude,” You smiled, “ if that’s how good it was with both of us trashed, I can’t imagine sober.”  
Danny sat there speechless, just watching you.  
“But, I respect you too much. You’re my best friend.” You sighed and shrugged your shoulders.  
“Did I just get friend zoned?” Dan laughed finally, watching you get up to mingle some more.  
“Oh absolutely. That’s the Danny Sexbang way. I’ve seen your videos. I know it’s one and done, but I better have a song written about me Mister. Like, best sex ever, or something. I’m not great at titles.”  
“Now, now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m thinking along the lines of mediocre.” He winked. “Unless you can prove me wrong of course.”  
“Boy.” You warned.  
“Kidding, kidding.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is cringy but I just had to get it out of my head and onto paper. I'm so sorry.  
> I also didn't proof read this because it's 8 am and I havent fallen alseep (that night shift life) yet so please let me know if theres anything wrong!


End file.
